


Memories of the Red Eyes

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [31]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Indra is the founder, Because Indra is like Kaguya in personality, Because not other clan treasures love more than the Uchiha, But he ended up using Indra, Crossover, Hagoromo never treated Indra right, Implied Mpreg, Indra is Madara and is Judar, Indra just needed love to be a good person, Indra just wanted love, Indra reincarnates in Madara and then in Judar, Love, M/M, Madara and Judar remember being Indra, Memories, Omega Judar, Omega Ootsutsuki Indra, Omega Uchiha Madara, Omega Verse, Ootsutsuki Indra-centric, Past Life's Memories, Reincarnation, So he does everything in the name of love, They are all Indra, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Zetsu was a better father than Hagoromo, the rape is not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Otsutsuki Indra.Uchiha Madara.Judar.What did these men have in common?The fact that one is the founder, and the other two his reincarnations.Each one being branded as a villain.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Indra/Other(s)
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Memories of the Red Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and Magi do not belong to me or believe me, there would be AshuIn, HashiMada and SasuNaru everywhere. And my beloved Judar would have a harem of semes pampering him with peaches. The music video In The Name of Love by Bebe Rexha and Martin Garrix doesn't belong to me either, and that's where I got the title for this part. Klaus Mikaelson's quote from The Originals doesn't belong to me either.
> 
> I chose that quote because it goes with the Indra in my story, who blames Hagoromo for being the way he is. He blames Hagoromo for becoming a villain. I just took out the word mother.

> **ALL IN THE NAME OF LOVE**
> 
> _**"You rant and rave about the monster I have become, but you, you are the author of everything I am."** _   
>  **\- Klaus Mikaelson**

* * *

Are we born villains?

For many, it is a controversial question.

Many say no. Nobody is born being bad. No one is born with evil in their veins. Instead, it is life that makes them so. It is their pasts that haunt them and make them villains. It is their surroundings that condemn them to be beings full of resentment. They leave love behind to give way to hatred, the only thing that makes them feel alive. So they use their power to lead the world into darkness, a darkness in which they have always been involved.

So when the world turns its back on you, you have no choice but to turn your back on them. Why would you protect a world that ignores you? A world that ignores your suffering.

A world that called you a _villain_.

* * *

Otsutsuki Indra was more like Kaguya than Hagoromo wanted to accept.

Since he was little, Indra showed his thirst for power. His thirst to be the best and show what he was capable of. He was an extremely intelligent omega. Since childhood, no one has been able to reach the speed at with which his mind worked.

Such thirst was very similar to Kaguya and Hagoromo couldn't help but fear him more and want to distance himself from his first son, smiling at Ashura, an alpha. Indra was an omega like Kaguya, and very powerful and intelligent like Kaguya, the most powerful omega that existed. Such kinship was something that raised alarms in him.

Indra was smart, he could tell. As much as Hagoromo tried to hide his feelings for his son, Indra could tell. The omega could almost smell it, no matter how much his father tried to disguise his scent. But the little omega was not able to understand why. His advanced mind did not understand what was happening, he did not understand why only Ashura was the only one to receive love.

However, and unfortunately, others around him also noticed.

They noticed how their leader did everything possible to avoid having to interact with Indra. And he always used to blame him or tell him that he has to be better. Hagoromo used to simply stay away from the omega, an omega who longed for his father's love. An omega that was cast aside.

And before the beauty of the small body, the darkest desires did not hesitate to come out.

For years, Indra was raped. He was passed from hand to hand like a sack of potatoes. And make no mistake, Indra was powerful, but in the face of huge amounts of drugs, his body couldn't help but give in. And it was worse when he was in his days of heat and his omega did not hesitate to open his legs to any alpha.

But Indra was crying. He was in his heat and moaned, but he also cried because he knew that that was not what he wanted. He was being raped. He was being used. His entrance was being outraged and filled with the semen of horrible alphas. Alphas whom he did not love. Indra will never be wanted, as no alpha will want an omega who has been used as a prostitute since he was a child. Indra will never be happy, the omega faithfully believed it.

And when Indra called for help, Hagoromo turned his back on him.

Hagoromo ignored Indra's cries, his beautiful black eyes filled with tears. Begging his father to save him from those alphas. To listen to his pleas. To please don't turn his head at his pain, his son's pain. That he should investigate more. The he should smell it. That he smelled like his body was filled with a perfume used to hide the scent of an alpha. How his own omega scent was being dulled. To notice the rainbow-colored markings that decorated his pale, smooth skin. That for the love of all the gods, to not let him fall into the abyss.

But Hagoromo turned his back on him.

He knew Indra. Indra was someone hungry for power. Indra was not someone with a good heart. Indra was someone capable of using others in order to complete his goals. He might be an omega, but Indra was an excellent manipulator. Indra was capable of lying. Indra wanted to get everyone out of his way. Indra wanted Ashura to lose his allies so that he could be the heir to the Ninshu. Indra, sadly, was the bad seed of the family and his noble clan.

Indra fell to his knees hearing how his father branded him as a villain. As his father, who should have been his protector, he turned his back on him. As the alpha of the family, he let an omega suffer.

And Ashura.

Oh Ashura. The preferred one. The beloved. Everyone loved the noble-hearted alpha. His father showed him that paternal love that he never showed Indra. Everyone protected him, and people will pay dearly if they dare to touch Ashura.

Ashura was preferred.

And he was never raped and declared a villain.

Distressed. Scared.

Indra could not find a way out of so much pain. He couldn't find a way out of the immense hatred that was beginning to consume him from within. Indra wanted power. Power to protect himself. Power to exact revenge. He wanted the power to ignore his omega and complete his goals. He wanted everyone to feel his pain.

And faced with such a fragile and vulnerable heart, Zetsu's words, so paternal and full of understanding, were all that Indra wanted to hear. Those gentle words were the most beautiful words that someone had ever been said to him. And his heart was thirsty for that love.

That was everything Indra wanted.

**Love.**

Indra fell before such gentle and warm manipulation.

He was going to take revenge on the world that abandoned him.

But Indra ended up losing to the greater power of Ashura.

Indra died.

But not his hatred.

* * *

Uchiha Madara was in a difficult situation.

He felt hatred. A lot of hate. He felt like he was drowning in the hatred that surrounded him.

He remembered his life as Otsutsuki Indra and how the world classified him as a villain. How his father turned his back on him. How his brother killed him. And he could still feel those disgusting hands touching his skin. His omega screamed in pain at the trauma of being outraged. He could still feel how his innocence was stolen from him. He even woke up at night screaming not to be touched.

Since he was born and was conscious, he knew very well who he was. He knew very well what had happened. He knew very well in which clan he was born.

The _Uchiha_.

His descendants.

Madara gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the tears and the scream that wanted to leave his lips.

He loved his clan. Oh, by Amaterasu, Madara loved his clan. He would never be able to blame them for being descendants of those violations.

Madara hugged himself, remembering the past.

Every time he got pregnant, he used to say he was going on a trip, when in fact, he was going to give birth in a secret place with few people. And that was where he left his children. He felt guilty and hurt. His omega couldn't bear having to get away from his own babies, but he had no choice. He was afraid that they would be used. And he was afraid of Hagoromo's reaction. So he saw no other option but to turn his back on his children, only being able to give them a name and a surname that he himself created.

**Uchiha.**

He was glad to hear that they survived. His children survived and created a clan as strong as how the Uchiha Clan was. Each of those Uchiha had his blood. Each of those Uchiha were his family. His clan. The home that he created.

But Ashura also had his own descendants. The Senju were a clan just as large and powerful as the Uchiha. A clan seen as one of love and peace, while the Uchiha were viewed with more malice, it was a clan of which not everyone thought the best of.

It was obvious that both clans were going to be enemies.

Therefore, it was never in his plans to have peace with the Senju, the descendants of Ashura. Much less form an alliance and friendship with Hashirama, the reincarnation of Ashura. Madara didn't feel sure of wanting to be around Hagoromo's favorite. He felt that perhaps, he would not be able to contain his hatred.

But Madara loved his clan. The Uchiha were his descendants. He couldn't ignore the fact that they too suffered from the war. They also lost loved ones. And Madara's heart broke every time he lost one of his descendants. The omega was the leader and as such, he had to watch over his clan.

So he swallowed his hatred for the Senju and his younger brother's murderer, and created peace, forming Konoha. And this was something very painful. With Ashura, the relationship between them was somewhat strained by how Hagoromo pushed Indra away, therefore, they were not very close. But Madara adored Izuna. Izuna was his younger brother and the only one he had left. That Uchiha was his world, and losing him was losing his world. Having to live with his killer, a descendant of Ashura, was too much for Madara's fragile state of mind.

But life seemed to be against him.

It was like how his life as Indra went, again the murmurs followed him. How they said Madara was crazy. How he stole Izuna's eyes. How he was hungry for power. How he was an omega who used his scent and body to have more power.

Nobody trusted him. The village that he helped found, hated him. The village looked at him with fear and disgust.

And Madara was worried about his clan. He was worried about what might happen. He knew that in the future, the Uchiha Clan would be in trouble. In the future, the Uchiha would be just as outcast as he was at that time.

But it was useless.

His descendants ignored his words. They ignored his concerns.

His damn descendants turned their backs on him.

They turned their backs on him to turn to Hashirama. Towards Ashura.

Ashura was truly the world's favorite.

Madara felt hurt. His family, his descendants, had decided that Madara was no longer worth listening to. They had already obtained peace and were co-founders of Konoha with the Senju, the Uchiha were no longer willing to lose such peace. So they ignored Madara's warnings.

Then his hatred grew.

He was raped in his past life.

He was ignored.

He was betrayed.

And to top it off, can you imagine knowing that the one you loved as a father was only using you?

Zetsu, the only one who ever extended its love and affection, the only one who extended its hand, was just using him .

And in the mind of Indra, of Madara, were recorded those words that Zetsu said to him while it watched him die after Madara was stabbed by Hashirama.

_"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Indra, or should I call you Madara? Anyway, I can't deny that I like you and I love you because you are more like Mother than anyone else in the world. However, your job here is over since you are dead. After all, you are only a pawn. Now, I'll have to find someone else to use."_

Those words marked him because Zetsu was the only one who ever showed him a hint of the affection for which he was so thirsty. The omega in him seemed to break more.

Indra was always used.

His body was used.

His power was used.

And once again, he fell into the hands of Ashura.

Indra was already tired.

Madara was already exhausted.

* * *

The world changed.

After Madara's death, Indra decided that he didn't want to live anymore. He wanted to rest. He was so tired of everything and just wanted peace. He felt that if he did not rest, he was going to sink into an eternal abyss from which he would never emerge.

And for thousands of years, peace was what he obtained and Indra slept for those thousands of years.

And in those thousands of years, clans went extinct. Many died without being able to pass their knowledge on to the next generation, and the shinobi was disappearing without such knowledge. The world then had to accommodate itself for the new change, and the beings that inhabited the world also had to accommodate. This is how the chakra begins to be used in a somewhat different way, then becoming something called magic. Countries begin to change geographically. The world just seemed to have been reborn again. And at one point, there was simply no one else who could pass on the knowledge of the ancient shinobi and they disappeared. Hundreds of years of knowledge about chakra was gone in the blink of an eye. Shinobi as powerful as Uchiha Madara or Senju Hashirama were never born again. The humans simply evolved and left the chakra behind to make way for a twisted form of this called magic. In essence, chakra and magic were the same, it's just that no one knew how to handle the power of the chakra anymore because there was no knowledge of how to do it. The years where the villages ruled are over. The Kekkei Genkai years are over. The years where there were powerful clans are over. Everything is over. The era of the shinobi is over.

Since there was no Indra, there was no Uchiha as powerful as Madara, simply the plans of a world under the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** could not be completed. Seeing the years go by and that nothing could be done, Zetsu simply decided to seal himself on the moon with his mother, Otsutsuki Kaguya.

The only thing that didn't seem to change was the fact that there were still Alphas, Betas and Omegas.

But this does not erase the fact that the world changed and nobody knew it.

Nobody knew about the world's past.

Nobody knew that thousands of years ago, shinobi, powerful beings that used chakra, roamed the world, jumping from tree to tree. That there were clans that had strong bloodlines. That there was a clan with eyes capable of locking you in an illusion or burning you with the flames of Amaterasu. That there was a clan with hair as red as blood, capable of creating the strongest chains. Nobody knew that before there were nine beasts with tails that were enclosed within humans that were called sacrifices.

Well, over time, the Bijus had also seen how the world changed and left the chakra behind, and with this, the seals and jutsus that Otsutsuki Indra had created. With this, it meant that there was no way to seal and lock them up, but with humans you never knew. This is how the Bijus decide to go to their own secret dimensions and live in peace.

But the one who did not live in peace again was Otsutsuki Indra.

Life had decided that it was time to live again.

Life had decided that Otsutsuki Indra deserved a happy life. He deserved the love and happy ending that Otsutsuki Ashura had. Indra had suffered a lot and his omega was still crying over his painful past. Indra was still full of hatred. Indra still wanted to be able to show the world his suffering and that they suffer with him. Indra still did not find peace.

And seeing such powerful but sad omega, life felt sad, because in the end, Otsutsuki Hagoromo is the biggest culprit of how Indra broke from the inside. Otsutsuki Hagoromo was the real one responsible for the villain that he had created in Indra.

Then Indra finds himself, once again, opening his eyes to the omega body of his new life.

A life that began with him being kidnapped by an organization that wanted nothing more than his already corrupted soul.

Then, Judar was born.

* * *

Judar knew immediately that this body was a descendant of the Uchiha.

The Uchiha were known not only for their power, but for their beauty.

They used to be pale with smooth white skin. The hair of the Uchiha used to be a dark brown, almost black, or as black as the feathers of a raven. And the eyes of the Uchiha used to be a beautiful bright onyx color.

Seeing himself, Judar knew that he was an Uchiha, he had been reborn in the body of one of his descendants.

He had pale, smooth skin. Judar loved his very long hair with the color of raven feathers. And although it used to be tied in spheres, Judar loved more when it was free, touching the ground for its immense length. However, Judar admitted that his eyes were his favorite part of his body. His eyes as crimson as blood were something he loved, reminding him of the beauty and lethality of his beloved Sharingan. His eyes were something Judar adored.

Looking like this, Judar was a beautiful Uchiha. Also, he was an omega, so his body was not something to be taken lightly. He had good curves and good attributes, like his legs or his butt.

In the end, Judar was an omega that anyone would love to have.

And not only his beauty, because although in this body he was physically weaker, Judar was still extremely powerful. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan was something he was born with, and it was something that confused him. He was the founder of the Uchiha Clan, at one point he was the leader of the Uchiha Clan, he knew better than anyone how the Sharingan worked. Being born with EMS was impossible and Judar had no answers, only theories. And not only that, there was also another way in which to manipulate the chakra which was called magic. And Judar had Rukh, although his was black from depravity, and this gave him the title of Magi.

Still, Judar seemed to have everything to lose in this life as well. Being used by an organization that although gave him a false love, his thirsty being clung to it even if it was false. Judar knew he was being used, but those false words of affection and understanding filled him. Alter all, everything Judar wanted was love.

A soul as broken as Indra's simply didn't have a reason to fight anymore. All he had left was a false love that drove him to hurt others because Judar did not want them to stop showing him that false love that Al-Thamen gave him.

The world may have changed.

However, the world always turned its back on him.

The world always hates him.

Judar looked in the mirror and smiled although tears of blood fell from his beautiful crimson eyes, staining his face in a sinister but beautiful vision.

Love.

Judar did it for love.

He wanted war for love.

He hurt others for love.

**It was all in the name of love.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there is not much to clarify because this idea is in my book Ideas in the part called Memories that is in my Wattpad account.
> 
> It's just that I couldn't help but think of the Uchiha when I saw Judar. And I have always loved Otsutsuki Indra and adore Uchiha Madara. And I love Judar too. So I decided to unite my loves ones and create this story.
> 
> Just to clarify, Judar knows that Al-Thamen is using him and that they really just want his power. He knows that Al-Thamen's "love" is false. However, Indra/Judar is so hungry for love and affection that he accepts it, even if it is false. Therefore, Judar acts as Al-Thamen orders him, so, his attitude is like that of the Judar from the anime/manga. Because you know, there is no clan that treasures love more than the Uchiha.
> 
> Therefore, what is needed to remove Judar from Al-Thamen's power is for someone to give him genuine love. Without forgetting that it would be good to remove Judar from that organization because they have an immense advantage since Judar is not only a powerful Magi, but he is the only one in the world with the Sharingan (rather the EMS) and with a deep knowledge about the chakra.
> 
> Also, as you know, Judar is not his real name but I like it so the name is gonna stay or Indra could be his real name.
> 
> And yes, I don't like Jafar so the ideal partner for Judar, the ideal alpha to fill him with a genuine love that will make him finish off Al-Thamen will be Sinbad. I adore Sinbad, he's so handsome and powerful and I shipp him immensely with Judar.
> 
> #SinjuRules
> 
> I don't think I should add more ...
> 
> And you know, this story will not be continued unless some brave soul decides to adopt it.
> 
> Well, you can always comment.
> 
> I accept suggestions, complaints, questions, death threats, love letters, marriage proposals, improper proposals, smuggling of wild Pokemons, e-mail bombs, and trafficking of yaoi stuff. Everything here, in this section.
> 
> Elbow hugs and stay safe my beloved readers.
> 
> Thanks for reading another of my crazy ideas and putting up with the fact that they are oneshots.


End file.
